


Date Night

by AnAwkwardOwl



Series: Falling In Love With A Trash Man [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friend and Wing Man Genji "Piece Of Shit" Shimada, Confession, Does not use (Y/N) format, First Date, I wrote this instead of doing a mountain of homework, Junkrat is basically an adorable ball of nervous energy, Other, This trash man just makes me really happy okay, Use of they/them for reader, a lot of background ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAwkwardOwl/pseuds/AnAwkwardOwl
Summary: You are another recruit in Overwatch. You're best friends with Genji Shimada, who also turns out to be your Wing Man once he figures out who you have a crush on.





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I wrote this because even though life is hard, we can always fall back on fictional relationships with video game characters. I hope y'all enjoy! <3

“No!”

Your face flushed. Genji had taken off his mask, showing the very real shock across his face.

“You're in love with an omnic.” You tried to reason.

Red creeped up his neck. “I don't lo- don't bring him into this. Besides, I'm basically one too now. It works out. But you! And Junkrat!”

“Jamison…” You said under your breath. You preferred his real name, even though no one used it. You wrung your hands. “And what's wrong with him?”

“Dude, where do I start.” He slumped dramatically on the table. He counted on his fingers. “He never bathes. Pretty sure he's mutated. He has half a functioning brain. Constantly on fire. That's scratching the surface, honey.”

“It's… endearing.” You tried to explain. You knew very well that having a crush on the Australian was insane, but you couldn't help it. Something about him was just oddly charming.

“It's weird and slightly terrifying. But hey, we all have our kinks.” Genji shrugged.

“I don't think you're using that word right.”

“No, I definitely am using ‘kink’ right. Even if you're not into sex and all that- you have to admit being attracted to a living embodiment of spontaneous combustion is kinky.”

You buried your face in your hands. “I mean, you're not exactly wrong? But at the same time, please don't say that again.” You laugh at him.

“Oh my god I'm imagining it now. I never wanted this.”

“Imagining what?”

“Sex with Junkrat.”

“Genji!” Your voice cracks. “I don't want to think of it either!”

Genji mimics an Australian accent. “Oi mate, i’m amazing at Australian kisses. What's that ya say? It's like a French kiss, but down undeh.” He winks and gives a sly smile.

You burst into laughter. “I'm gonna kill you, Jesus Christ.”

“You're too late. Been there, done that.” He shrugs it off and leans back, happy with his joke. He suddenly jerks forward, slapping his hands onto the table. “I've got an idea!”

“About your second murder?” You asked, confused.

He puts his mask back on. “What? No, no. Well, maybe. Depends. You have your weapon on you?”

You raise an eyebrow. “No?”

“Perfect.” He jumps up out of his seat and gives you finger guns. “I'm gonna go get Junkrat, don't wait up!” He winks and starts sprinting away.

You sit a moment, processing what Genji was about to do. You nearly fall out of your seat, running to catch up to him. “Genji, get back here!” You scream down the halls.

The cyborg ninja is too fast and slippery to catch, and you lose your breath running fairly quickly. He slides on his feet in front of the junker’s work room, slamming open the door.

Junkrat nearly jumps out of his skin, clutching a bomb shell. “Oi mate! What are ya doin? Get outta here!”

You catch up to Genji and tackle him, expecting to fall down to the floor. Instead, he just grabs you and twists you around, planting you back on your feet next to him. The motion was so swift, you stood dazed a moment. Long enough for Genji to speak.

“They like you.” Genji jabs a finger at you.

“Eh?” Jamison raised a brow, getting annoyed by Genji’s antics. “Don't follow, mate. Why is this important?”

“Like-like, Junkrat.” Genji tried to explain.

Jamison blinked. He was clearly still lost.

“This person right here.” Genji holds your shoulders. You'd object, but you're too busy trying to pretend you're invisible. “They want to have a relationship with you. Take you on a date. That kinda like.”

You could see Junkrat’s brain short-circuiting. He pointed to himself. “You wanna date me? Me?”

You silently nodded, trying to focus on your feet.

“Are you sure?”

You smiled, looking up at him. “Yes, Jamison.”

Junkrat’s skin suddenly became a muddy red, especially on his ears. He coughed, trying to compose himself. “Well I uh, I mean I suppose, we could maybe, do that. Sometime. Soon maybe? I uh. How do you do that?”

Genji spoke up behind you. “Tonight, 9:00, meet up by the outside training area. I’ll take care of this the first time since you're both obviously hopeless.”

“Hey!” You spin and nudge Genji in the stomach with your elbow.

“You're welcome.” He held a hand to his hip. You could tell he was wearing that smug look he wore when he got his way.

“Hey, mate.” Jamison called you to his attention. “Can't wait for it.” He smiled nervously, still wide and toothy. Your heart skipped.

“I'll see you there.” You smiled back.

“But for now, I have twelve different things in here set to go off any minute, so I'd get the hell outta here before you're both blown to bits.” 


	2. Junkrat's Side

The two hooligans quickly apologized and shut the door. Junkrat swiveled in his chair to face his bombshell again. “Now, where was I?”

He hunched over the shell, analyzing the crossing wires and sharp edges. His mind was suddenly blank. Actually, it was anything but blank- questions rapidly assaulted him about what just happened. He couldn't think straight, quickly becoming frustrated. He grabbed his wire cutters from the floor, swiftly severing the wires to disarm the bomb. He threw the shell at a wall, causing a loud clang of metal to echo. Standing up, he limped to the door and swung it open. Roadhog would know what to do.

Roadhog had taken to spending his time in the indoor garden. It was quiet, allowing him to read and organize his thoughts. Bastion and Zenyatta tended to the garden, and a silent respect built between the three of them. Roadhog currently sat next to a small fountain, reading a thick paperback book. Zenyatta was meditating elsewhere, and Bastion sat with Ganymede.

“Roadie!” Junkrat kicked open the door. Ganymede jumped and flew around Bastion before nesting back into the crook of his neck.

Roadhog immediately sighed. He bent the corner of his page and rolled the book up into his back pocket. “Jamie.”

“Roadie, big guy, ya gotta help me.” Junkrat pleaded. “I don't know what ta do, mate.”

“What'd you blow up.”

“What? No, no, ya dingus! Not this time.” Junkrat threw his arms in the air. “I've got a date!”

Roadhog was silent a moment. “Do you even know what that means?”

Junkrat growled under his breath. “I've got a few screws loose, but I'm not an idiot!” He sighed. “You know that recruit that's always hanging out with Genji? They came to my room earlier and set up a date.”

“The same recruit that caused you to trip over your peg leg because you were too busy listening to them talk about some video game?”

Junkrat gesticulated wildly, annoyed that he remembered that. “Maybe! Yes! Listen, I don't wanna fuck this up like I always do, ya gotta help me out here, buddy.”

Roadhog let a hand fall to his mask and down his face. “Go to our room, I'll be right there.”

“You ain't playin’ me for some donger, are ya?” Junkrat crossed his arms and raised his brow.

“Go, Jamison.”

His skin crawled at his full name. “Gotcha, mate.” He quickly turned and hobbled to their shared room.

Roadhog turned to the omnic. “Bastion. Ganymede. Got a favor to ask of you.”

\---

Junkrat sat on the bed, swinging his good foot above the floor. He wasn't good at waiting, but he's learned one too many times to be patient for Roadhog.

The door swung open and Junkrat stood up. “There ya are, what took ya so long?”

Roadhog grunted and closed the door behind him. “You want help or not.”

Junkrat immediately closed up and coughed. “I mean, thank ya mate. Whatcha got there?” He leaned to the side to try and see around Roadhog’s back.

“Something you’ll hate.”

“What?”

Roadhog swung around his arm, revealing one of Ana’s sleep darts. Before Junkrat could process what was happening, the dart was jammed in his neck, and the world quickly fell dark.

When he opened his eyes again, he felt incredibly groggy. He sat up, trying to focus on his spindly fingers.

He was clean. There was no dirt under his nails. He ran a hand through his hair, which was still damp, but no longer greasy. His skin was a shade lighter, the ash scrubbed out of his pores.

He fell out of his bed, pulling himself to his feet and searching the room for Roadhog. “You! What did you do to me?”

“A bath.” Roadhog was sitting, reading and waiting for Junkrat to wake up. “You're welcome.”

“I am not thanking you for this! Do you know how long it takes to build up that grime? It's an image thing Roadie- god, you wouldn't understand.” He waved him off.

“That's something we agree on.” Roadhog put his book back in his pocket, standing up. “Just be happy I'm giving you a choice in this.” He gestured to a line of clothes at the end of the bed. It just occurred to Jamison that he was only wearing boxers.

“Where's my shorts?”

“Not on a date.”

“Those are my lucky shorts, mate!”

“You're lucky they haven't completely worn out.” Roadhog huffed.

Junkrat huffed and looked at his options. “These are all terrible.”

“They're the only dress clothes on base.”

Jamison picked up a shirt and studied it. “Why the hell would people wear these?”

“A lot of reasons.”

Junkrat jut out his lip in a pout. He tore through the clothes, trying to find a suitable outfit for him. He commented on every piece of cloth, showing how disgusted he was with this arrangement. Roadhog never showed a moment of interest.

He finally settled on black slacks from Jack, a red checkered collared shirt from McCree, and a brown dress shoe from Lucio. The clothes were a little too baggy and short, but the junkers made it look nice enough to work.

“This is terrible, mate.” Junkrat spoke at his reflection.

“You've expressed this twenty times, yes.” Roadhog sighed.

“No, not that!” Junkrat shook his head and started to fidget with his hands. “I don't know what the hell i’m doing. I've never done this kinda thing before. I don't wanna scare them off. I always screw everything up, I don't want to this time.”

As Roadhog was about to say something, there was a knock on the door. Roadhog opened it, revealing Bastion. They beeped happily and handed him a colorful bouquet from the garden. Roadhog thanked him and Ganymede, closing the door again. He turned back to the skinny junker and handed over the flowers.

“Be yourself. There's something there they liked.”

Junkrat held the flowers and looked over each petal. “Hope you're right, Roadie.”  


	3. Your Side

Genji closed the workshop door and smiled behind his mask.

“I hate you.” You respond.

“How can you hate me? I just set you up on a date with the person you have a crush on.” Genji folded his arms.

You sighed, running a hand down your face. “And what exactly happens now? How do you have a date on a base? This is gonna end in flames, man.”

“Everything is gonna be fine. I got this, don't you worry your pretty little head.” You glared up at him, but couldn't help a small smile. “Come on, I'm dropping you off with someone so I can make this date perfect for you.”

You follow the cyborg as he starts to walk. “Do I have any say in what's about to happen?”

“Nope!” He sung back at you. You rolled your eyes. Figures.

Genji drags you down to the main lounge area, where Hana and Lucio are sitting and playing MarioKart. Their characters are neck and neck, with the AI a whole lap behind them. You and Genji stand back and watch the lap end, Hana pulling out in front in the last minute. She screams a victory, holding her controller in the air.

“I am the best! Suck it, nerd!” She teased at Lucio.

“Got me fair and square, Song.” He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “Next round is all mine, though!”

“No way! Moo Moo Farm is my domain!”

Genji cleared his throat, catching their attention.

“What's up man?” Lucio smiled.

“I have a favor to ask of you two.” He leaned on the couch, squeezing in between them. “This lil recruit I've got here has a date with destiny tonight, and I gotta plan it. You two mind getting them set to go?”

D.va turned around in her spot, stars in her eyes. “Yes!” She hopped over the back of the couch, standing in front of you. “Who’s the lucky guy? Tell me everything!”

You flushed, Genji answering the question for you. “Junkrat.”

She gasped. “Really? Honestly, I called it.”

Lucio spoke up from the couch. “What? How?”

“Have you ever noticed how they act in the same room? Puppy love central.”

You spoke up at that. “What does that mean?” You felt defensive, even though you knew she was right.

“He trips over his peg leg around you. You stand up straighter and are quieter than usual. The starstruck look you both get in battle when the other does some ultimate move. Come on, guys.”

“While I would love to stay and chat about this weird relationship, I got a date to plan.” He slapped your shoulder reassuringly. “Catch ya later.”

The three of you watch the cyborg walk out. Lucio is the first to speak up. “So do you have any idea what you are gonna do on the date?”

“Genji is planning it.” You shrug. “Does anyone ever know what he has in mind?”

“Zenyatta, usually.” Hana spoke. “But I don’t think that he’d help much here. Do omnics date?”

“That, they do.” You smile, remembering Genji’s secret from earlier. “I’ve seen some around town. But you still have a point. I think we’re out for ourselves here.”

“Well,” Hana grabs your hand. “I know that every date, no matter what weird mishap this is going to end up to be, needs a good outfit. Come on, I should have clothes that fit you. And no, I’m not making you wear a dress, don’t worry.”

You feel a small weight lifted from that. She drags you out of the room, Lucio trailing behind you. You soon walk into Hana’s room, decked out with stuffed bunnies, electronics, and blinding pink decorations. There’s also a wall dedicated to photos of family and friends from home, as well as her and Lucio, and other random members of Overwatch. You smile at a picture of the two of you, a quick selfie she took on your first day.

“So what feel are we going for? What do ya like?”

You look down at your clothes. You were wearing a hoodie and shorts with sneakers. “Comfy?”

Lucio laughed, sitting on the edge of her bed. “You’re going on a date with someone who has never bathed before, so I think it’s safe to say it’s not going to be too fancy.”

“Luci!” Hana chastised. “Be nice.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean it like that!” He waved his hands. “I just mean that Junkrat isn’t exactly a fancy type. I’m sure they can wear a more casual outfit.”

You shrug. “He’s not wrong.”

Hana huffs, digging through a large dresser. She picks outfits out at random, throwing them onto the bed. Most of the clothes hit Lucio in the face, who seems like he’s used to this. Once she’s done going through everything, she turns to you. “So? Anything catch your eye?”

You look over at the haphazard pile. Gently moving around the cloth, you pull out a dark red v-neck, grey slacks, a grey pullover, and black shoes. Hana looked over the outfit you laid out.

“Cute pop of color in the shirt. Very business-casual, though. Here, try this.” She replaces the slacks with bleached jeans, torn on the knees. She looks at it with a careful eye a moment before nodding. “Perfect. Right Lucio? What do you think?”

Lucio hops up and looks over. “I think it looks great. Go and try it on!”

You nodded and took the clothes. Hana pointed to the connected bathroom, where you changed in privacy. The clothes were a bit small, but you could make it work. When you exited, the couple looked up with over-dramatic gasps.

“You look so cute!” Hana squeaked. She hopped of the bed and circled you, making sure everything looked right. “Makes your butt look nice, too.”

“Thanks?” You chuckle. “Can’t say I’ve had that comment before.”

“Should I worry?” Lucio joked.

Hana waved her hand dismissively. “Psh. You’re all mine, Luci.”

Lucio smirked and turned to you. “You do look nice though. You freshen up good.” He made finger guns and winked.

“Thank you both.” You smiled. You nervously tugged at your shirt. “Can I be honest a moment though?”

“What’s up?” Hana shifted her feet and placed a hand on her hip.

“I’ve… never actually been on a date before. What do you do?”

Both of their jaws dropped. “Never?” Lucio piped.

“Never.” You felt warm.

The two of them looked at each other and back to you. “Honestly, just be yourself.” Lucio shrugged. “Don’t try to impress him. Talk about interests, ask him about what he likes to do. Try to find common ground, and run off with that.”

“Yeah.” Hana added on. “You are amazing, and I’m sure everything about this date will go smoothly. But if it doesn’t, it’s not the end of the world either. Just relax and have fun!”

You nodded. “Okay, okay. This is going to go great. I’m sure of it.” You smiled at them. “Thank you both.”

“No prob.” Lucio hopped off the bed. “So, since we have time, how about we go back to that MarioKart match until we walk you out?”

You and Hana nod vigorously. Hana threw her arms up and ran to the door. “First one there is the first player!”

The three of you run out of the room, running directly into Roadhog’s belly in the hallway. The big man looks down at you, unfazed.

“Lucio.”

“Yeah man?”

“Can I borrow some shoes?” 


	4. Date Night!

You manage to win one game by sheer luck, mixed with the fact you were pretty sure Hana and Lucio started to take pity on you. You weren’t bad at games, but no one has a chance with these two. As the night rolls around, you become more and more nervous. You begin to feel your hands shake and you feel sick to your stomach. You swallow down your anxieties, you’re not going to let this chance slip by.

Lucio is the one to notice. “Are you gonna be okay, there?”

You sit up like a meerkat and quickly slouch back over. “Huh? Yeah, yeah. I’ll be fine. I am fine. Just nervous I’ll mess this up and we’ll never be able to go on a mission together again because of the resulting aftermath. He’s going to think I’m a freak and never talk to me again. Gosh, guys, this is going to go horribly, isn’t it? I want this to go well so badly.” You slur your words together, bouncing a leg as you talk quickly.

Lucio and Hana put down their controllers, crowding around you. Lucio holds your arm and coos to calm you down while Hana speaks up. “Honey, honey, no. You’re not supposed to worry about this stuff, it’ll be fine! Knowing Genji, he’s going to be a whistle away from you. He’ll take care of you both.”

“Yeah, and I don’t think Junkrat could ever stop talking to anyone. This date is gonna be a banger, for sure.” Lucio smiled.

You took a breath and felt yourself become calmer. “Thanks.” You felt yourself smile. “How much longer do we have?”

Hana checked her phone. “8:42. We should actually start heading over.”

You stood and took another breath to keep yourself steady. “Let’s go then!”

\---

The three of you walk out to the outside training area. Genji runs up to you, wearing a nice outfit over his cyborg body. “There you are!”

“You’re wearing clothes?” You ask. If he wore anything, it would be McCree’s shirts or Hanzo’s sweatpants.

“Yes. You’ll see. Come on!” He grabbed onto your hand and led you away from Hana and Lucio. “Thanks guys!” He called back to them. They waved a goodbye, yelling about good luck.

Genji led you out to a random table set up in the middle of the training area. The table had an old tablecloth on it, with a small lit candle in the middle.

“You’re kidding, right?” You smirked.

“I know you, you’re a hopeless romantic. I’m gonna give you the cheesiest date imaginable.” He nudged your side.

You felt your stomach flutter already, but tried to ignore it. “Is Jamison here yet?”

“Not yet, wouldn’t surprise me if he was a little late.” Genji sat across from you, leaning on the table. “You excited?”

“Yes. And nervous.”

“You’ll be fine.” He waved it off. “If you need anything at all, I’m gonna be right here. Well, not right here, Junkrat will be here. But I’ll be around.”

You chuckled. “You know you’re the best friend someone could ask for?”

“You bet your butt I am.” He stood back up, beating down the loose clothing. “I’m going to go check on something, I’ll be right back.” Genji walked off out of sight.

You scroll through your phone as you wait, trying to focus on the pictures and texts on the screen. It wasn’t long until you heard loud footsteps and clacking. Your stomach flipped, and you swallowed as you put your phone away. Genji walked in with Junkrat behind him. He was holding a bunch of flowers. Did he look nervous? He was looking everywhere else but at the table, wringing his hands. Was he just as worried as you?

Junkrat took a seat, slouching over the table. “Hey, mate.” He smiled, showing all of his crooked teeth. You smiled back, nodding.

Genji spoke up. “I am Genji Shimada, and I will be your waiter. Tonight you will have a fine candlelit dinner made by chefs McCree and Shimada.”

“You cooked?” You asked, suddenly worried.

“What? No, I can’t cook to save my life. I meant my brother.”

You calmed back down. “Oh, okay. That makes more sense.”

“Continuing,” Genji coughed. “There will also be an after-dinner show, so I hope you both enjoy your evening.”

“A show?” Junkrat spoke.

“It’s a surprise, can’t tell ya. Just know that you’ll love it.” He made a finger gun and bowed. “I will be back momentarily with your food.” He turned his back and left.

Leaving you and Junkrat alone.

Junkrat broke the silence. “You uh, you look real nice.”

You smiled. “Thank you. You cleaned up really well too.”

“Oi, I tell ya, I about popped Roadie’s head off. He used one of the sniper’s dart’s on me and knocked me out! When I came to, I didn’t have a speck of dirt on me! It was triggering, mate.” He noticed that he was swinging the flowers around as he spoke, his ears turning red. “But eh, I- I got you these.” He handed them over to you.

You took the bouquet. “I’m sorry for the sleep dart, that sounds terrible. While you are quite handsome right now, the mud caked onto you is part of your image. It’s like a medal in a way.”

Junkrat’s face shone. “Thank you! Finally, someone who understands that! It takes forever to build that up, and one nighty-night dart later, it’s all gone. It’s a right shame.”

“I’m sure it won’t be long until you build it up again.” You chuckle a bit. You look over the flowers, running a thumb over the petals. “How’d you know I love honeysuckle by the way?”

“Lucky guess?” He shrugged.

You took a flower and pulled it off the stem. You laid the bouquet in your lap, pulling out the small string underneath the petals. “You wanna try?” You held out the string.

Junkrat looked down at it. “What am I doing?”

You held back a laugh. “You lick it, silly. The nectar collects on the string thingy. Its sweet.”

He gently took the string and looked it over. He sucked on it a moment, then let it fall onto the floor beside him. A small smile creeped on his face. “That’s really good, actually. How’d you learn that?”

“My sister and I would taste the ones in our parent’s garden. We’d get in trouble for picking all the flowers.” You picked another honeysuckle off the bouquet for yourself, tasting the nectar and letting the string fall to the floor.

“Do all flowers do that?” Junkrat turned his head, resembling a puppy.

“Nah, only honeysuckles. I don’t know why.” You shrug.

Genji walked up with McCree. McCree held two plates high enough that you couldn’t see what was on them. Genji held a vase full of water. He placed the vase on the table, taking the bouquet and placing it in the water.

“Your dinner tonight will be Chicken Parmigiana, coupled with steamed vegetables and a penne pasta with alfredo sauce.” Genji explained as McCree placed the plates with a bit of flair, circling around the table. “A classic choice really, and also a relatively good dish to make on short notice.”

“Now, I could’a made a lot more, but someone here insisted I keep it simple.” McCree spoke.

“And I also wished I didn’t have to see my brother kiss a cowboy while he cooks, but we all can’t get what we want.” Genji laughed. McCree just rolled his eyes.

“Can’t help you have a cute brother.” He nudged Genji and turned to you and Junkrat. “But ignore us, I hope that you enjoy the food.” The two of them bowed and left.

As you picked up your fork and knife, Junkrat picked up the chicken with his fingers and took a large bite of it. “This is real good!” He spoke, his mouth full.

You questioned yourself as to why that was so endearing. “How are you going to eat your pasta?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you eat everything with your fingers?”

“Most things. But noodles are too slippery for that. You use chopsticks.”

You finally take a bite of the chicken- it was unreasonably delicious. McCree and Hanzo have a career in cooking if Overwatch gets recalled again. “You know how to use chopsticks? I wouldn’t have guessed that.”

Junkrat picked up a pair on the table, splitting them apart and picking up some pasta. “Do you not?”

“I just got my trusty fork.” You stabbed the pasta and held it up.

He laughed a little too hard at that. He held out his chopsticks. “Cheers!”

You laughed with him and tapped his chopsticks with your fork. “Cheers.”

You ate in silence mostly, devouring the delicious food. Junkrat refused to eat the vegetables, but nearly licked the plate clean otherwise.

“So,” you cut through the silence. Junkrat had all of his attention on you. “I definitely didn’t expect to be on a date with you today. Let alone at all.” You smiled nervously.

“Is it a bad thing?” Junkrat asked. He curled into himself a bit.

“Not at all! It’s the exact opposite of that- I wouldn’t have dreamed this would have actually happened.”

He opened back up and his eyes shone. “I never expected to be on a date at all! I was pretty sure the only person who liked me was Roadie. And ya know, back in the outback, a relationship is a rare commodity. Too busy trying not to get killed, by animals or humans or something inbetween.”

“Well, luckily you don’t live in Australia anymore. You’re kinda stuck with Overwatch now. We all are.”

“As long as I’m stuck with Roadie and you, I think I can manage.” He crossed his arms on the table and looked down at you. His amber eyes pierced through you, and you felt your stomach somersault.

You searched for something to say, but you were too flustered to think of anything. Luckily, Genji walked up and disrupted you. “How was everything?”

Junkrat spoke up. “Great food that’ll make a great shit later on.” You snorted, to which Junkrat held back a smile. “Thanks mate.”

Genji shook his head. “Are you ready for your after dinner show?”

“I forgot all about that already! Of course.” You nodded.

“Please follow me.” Genji bowed.

You and your date followed him obediently. “You aren’t taking us to see strippers or something, are you?” You joked.

“You wish.” He retaliated. “Nah, this is something much better for you two. Just hold your horses a second.”

You walk out onto a hill and Genji gestures for you two to sit down on the grass. “Wait here, I promise you guys will know it when you see it.” Genji walked off. You could almost hear his smirk behind his mask.

“What do you think he’s planning, Jamie?”

Junkrat shivered at his name. His eyes scanned around for any clues. “Maybe he’s doin’ somethin’ with that dragon thing of his. It is really cool when he does that in battle. Scares the livin’ daylights outta everyone!” He laughs.

You laugh along with him. “That would be cool! But I sadly doubt it. The dragons are kinda a sacred thing to the Shimadas, he wouldn’t use it all willy-nilly like that.”

“Bah, you’re right. You got any ideas?”

You think for a moment. Before you could answer, you heard a distant pop. You both turned to the sound, watching a small red light streak into the sky. Once it hit its apex, it split into hundreds of branches, lighting up the sky. “Maybe it’s fireworks?”

Junkrat immediately goes silent, watching the sky cut into different colors. You stare at him a moment, awestruck by how peaceful he was. His jaw hung open a bit, the fireworks and stars reflecting in his eyes. You notice yourself staring and jerk your head to look at the sky. The fireworks really are beautiful. The both of you sit in silence for a few minutes alone, watching every explosion. Genji walks up a few feet away, Zenyatta in tow. They sat on the grass together and watched along with you. You look around the hill- multiple couples had come out to watch the fireworks. McCree and Hanzo, Hana and Lucio, and many others. Even those who were alone came out to watch, reveling in the rare silence on the base.

You noticed that at one point, Junkrat had become closer to you. You instinctively laid your head on his shoulder. He jerked a bit, almost scared of the sudden touch. He slowly laid his head atop yours. He also drew out your hand, entwining his bony fingers with yours.

Something in your stomach told you that this would be alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading! This is the first part in my "Falling In Love With A Trash Man" series. The second part focuses on how your relationship grew after the date.   
> Feel free to follow my tumblr as well! :)   
> http://an-awkward-owl-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
